


Holiday Wishes

by Tazzy_Ladynero



Series: Bingo Fluff Fun [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Trinity Blood
Genre: Multi, Takes place during A Second Chance, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzy_Ladynero/pseuds/Tazzy_Ladynero
Summary: Abel shops for presents for his lovers. Then the two families spend Yule together.





	Holiday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Yule break of Year 2 during "A Second Chance". When time comes, I'll probably either add this in or just make reference to it.

There was a bite in the air that promised snow before far too long, and Abel Nightroad wasn’t sure if he wanted it or not. On one hand, it would make the holiday season a bit more festive, but on the other, he would have to deal with wet and cold, two of his least favorite things. Not to mention the invitations to the various parties that were already starting to roll in from Albion’s magical society. As the Imperial Crown Prince Alexi Vradica, he knew he was expected to attend some of those parties, including the one his adopted sister was going to be hosting in the Empire, but he still hoped to have some free time to just be himself with his lovers.

And wasn’t that a surprise. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the Malfoys and their lover, Severus Snape, had decided to seduce him - quite thoroughly in fact as he never realized what they were doing until he was being kissed senseless by all of them - and actually wanted  _ Abel _ in their bed and in their lives. 

He shook his head and pushed those thoughts aside for now as he continued strolling down Gilded Avenue, peering in various windows as he tried to figure out what to get everyone for Yule. Truthfully, Harry, Severus, and his sister had been the easiest to shop for, knowing them the best. 

But what do you get for two people who were delightfully wealthy and could get whatever they wished without thinking about it?

Truthfully, Abel had never bought presents for a lover before, and now he had two of them to buy for. He was worried that any gift he might get for them would be politely accepted and then quietly disposed of should he screw up. And he didn’t want to do something cheesy by offering them a night in bed to do whatever they wished. That practically screamed “You’re hard to shop for”. While it may be the truth, it was rather tacky to advertise such a thing.

He paused in front of a window to stare at a few of the jewels that were on display there before shaking his head. Narcissa had a vault full of jewelry, and she didn’t wear that much of it to begin with. Getting her more would only play into her vanity and wouldn’t be a thoughtful gift. His eyes then fell upon a watch pendant, and he remembered Harry talking about this clock the Weasleys had that showed where everyone in the family was. While Narcissa wasn’t one for a blatant display such as a clock, perhaps something more discreet would work?

He pushed open the door to hear a merry jingle above him, and a brightly smiling woman emerged from a curtain that separated the shop from the back. Her hair was pulled back in a tidy bun while her robes were modest with only a watch chain clipped to her waist, leading into a small, hidden pocket on her robes. 

“Good afternoon, my lord,” she greeted with a slight curtsy, and Abel found himself smiling. Only in Gilded Avenue were the customers greeted in such a regal manner. “How may I assist you today?”

“I am looking for a ladies’ watch, preferably one on a neck chain,” Abel began as he approached the display counters. “I was hoping to find one that had the ability to track family members.”

The woman hummed in a thoughtful manner as she moved over to a specific case, and Abel followed her. She pulled out a large velvet tray with various pendant watch necklaces tucked into the compartments with various decorations on them. 

“Such a charm was more popular during  _ His _ last reign of terror although I believe it was created during the War against Grindelwald by a witch who wanted to ensure her wizard returned to her,” the assistant explained as Abel looked over the various watches. There were a couple that looked promising, but he wasn’t fully sure at the moment. “These days, it is seen more of a vanity than anything else. Or a Weasley.”

Abel chuckled. “Well, I can say I am certainly not shopping for a Weasley even if they did give me the idea for this present,” he remarked before reaching out to pick up one that was a polished mithril with garnets set in it. The chain was long enough to be called an ‘opera’ length, and when he opened the case, he was delighted to see that the clock face was oriented upside down which would allow Narcissa to read the time without twisting the watch around. “This one, I believe.”

The assistant inclined her head and tucked the tray back into the case before taking the watch back to package it up. She held out a small card with a name and a Floo address. “While we do not have such a charm as the one you wish here, this business specializes in clocks and charms,” she stated. “To find them, turn left out of our door and then down the small alley next to the bank. They do business on referral only, and you won’t find their shop without the card.”

“Thank you,” Abel stated with a smile and a dip of his head. He paid for the watch, leaving a generous tip for the very helpful lady, before he calmly left the shop and headed towards the shop in question. 

He was very glad for the directions and the card because he knew he had walked past this particular alley way before and never gave it any thought. The shop was tightly cramped and looked to be more suited for Diagon Alley than its more prestigious neighbor with clocks hanging everywhere among other various knickknacks, and Abel was very thankful that while the clocks were obviously working, none of them were noisy.

“If I didn’t have them silenced, the ticking would drive me crazy,” huffed a crotchety voice, and Abel looked up as a wizened man hobbled out from between a couple of large grandfather clocks. He grinned, a crooked expression, and inclined his head. “What can I do for you today?”

“I would like a family charm on this watch please,” Abel said, holding out the small box with a smile. 

“Not much call for that these days,” mused the man as he took the box. He hobbled over to a small wooden counter and carefully unwrapped the box. Pulling out the pendant watch, he turned it over in his hands, humming to himself and muttering occasionally, before he nodded once. “I can charm this to show up to ten people. Any more than that, and the charm will start to fail.”

Abel nodded in acceptance and started poking around, hoping to find something for Lucius while the man worked. The clocks had various things tucked away in between them, but Abel still hadn’t found anything that he thought would be appropriate for Lucius. He frowned at a rather gaudy clock that had moving cherubs on it as he tried to think of  _ something _ for his pale haired lover. 

“There you are,” the man stated, snapping Abel out of his thoughts and pulling him back to the counter. The man turned the watch over and tapped the back. “To add hands, simply put a hair of the person in the back here.”

“Thank you, good sir,” Abel said, accepting the rewrapped package with a small smile. He paid and wandered off again, hoping to find something for Lucius. He couldn’t understand why this was so difficult for him when everyone else was so easy to shop for.

He paused as he noticed a discreet sign advertising menswear, and he shrugged a shoulder as he entered. Lucius was rather particular about his clothes, always wanting to look his best save for when he was alone with family. Perhaps he might find something in there for Lucius.

As soon as he walked in, his attention was caught by a beautifully carved cane that nearly glowed under the lights. It was of some black wood with a red wood inlay made to look like flames were curling up the shaft, and the head was a large ruby that was the same color as blood. It was gorgeous, undoubtedly expensive, and Abel just knew Lucius would love it.

“That is Indian Ebony with bloodwood and a strip of snakewood with a pure ruby purchased from Gringotts,” announced a voice, and Abel turned to watch a snobby looking man approach the cane and carefully lift it down from where it was hanging with gloved hands. The man pointed to a dark almost speckled wood that was situated right below the ruby, and Abel nodded in understanding. It was still beautiful and perfect. “It is a one of a kind item as the carver who created this was bit by a Runespoor soon after the completion and died before he was able to get to St. Mungos.”

“It’s perfect,” Abel said with a smile. Beautiful, unique, and definitely Lucius. He quickly paid for it before he could change his mind. The man was delighted to wrap it up and possibly a bit relieved to be getting rid of the cane, and Abel was quickly walking towards Gringotts for one last present for everyone.

***

Yule dawned cold and covered in snow, and Abel yawned as he tied his dressing gown around his waist. He had been surprised but delighted when the Malfoys had invited him and his strange family of Harry, Sirius, and Remus to spend the night and day with them for Yule. After talking it over, the group had accepted, and Harry had enjoyed another sleepover with Draco while Sirius and Remus were put up in guest rooms. Abel of course had been tucked into the Malfoy bedroom and spent a pleasant evening sleeping in a pile with his lovers.

“You’re certainly not going out looking like that,” huffed Narcissa as she rose from where she had been at her vanity, brushing her hair. She was wearing a casual dress that emphasized her figure and swirled around her legs in a teasing manner, and Abel loved it when she let down the Society masks to just be Narcissa. She instantly pushed Abel onto the bench before starting to work the sleep tangles out of his silver hair. “Honestly, your hair is gorgeous and you should take better care of it.”

“I wash it, brush it when I get the chance, and keep it tied out of my way,” Abel explained with a slight shrug. “What else do I need to do to it?”

It was a playful argument between the two of them with Narcissa huffing over his hair and Abel pointing out what he did or did not do to it. She would sniff and arrange his hair however she wished unless Abel had already pinned his hair up. 

A soft laugh thick with sleep came from the bed, and Abel looked in the mirror as Lucius sat up, the blankets sliding to his waist. “You do realize that you are never going to win the argument about your hair with her, correct?”

“Of course, but it is a fun and harmless argument,” Abel pointed out, letting his eyes drift over that pale chest before sliding up to Lucien’s face and the amused gray eyes that were watching him in return. Around his throat was a mithril snake with glittering emerald eyes that was biting its own tail, and Abel knew the twin to that collar like necklace was wrapped around Severus’ throat but with onyx eyes. They were lovely bits of magic, and Abel enjoyed running his fingers over the soft scales when they were simply laying in a comfortable tangle of limbs.

“I would suggest you get dressed, Lucius, before Draco manages to burst in and start babbling about presents,” Severus drawled as he emerged from the bathroom. Unlike the other three, he was dressed in a casual day robe with slacks, and his only nod to a day of relaxation and family were his bare feet. Yet, Abel could see the shimmer of silver just above the black collar of the robe.

Lucius smirked as he slid out of bed, naked and comfortable in his own skin, as he walked over to the closet and started getting dressed. A flowing white shirt and a pair of leather pants made Lucius looked like he was on his way out to a club, and Abel huffed as he realized he probably should get dressed in something more than a quilted dressing gown. 

“Go get dressed, Abel,” Narcissa stated, putting the hairbrush down and nudging him towards his small overnight bag. “I’d hate to ban you from the family room for not being dressed.”

“Yes, Mistress,” teased Abel as he rose to his feet and moved over to his bag. He removed a pair of ragged jeans and a blue button down shirt before sliding them on, and he pulled his hair out of the collar to let it fall down his back. He had just buttoned up his jeans when there was an excited knocking on the door for a few seconds before the door burst open to admit Draco who was dragging a sleepy Harry behind him.

“Oh good. You’re up,” Draco stated before whirling around and dragging Harry back out of the room by the grip on his wrist.

“Is Draco often this excitable for Yule?” inquired Abel with an amused smile as he caught his hair back in a low tail, tying it with a ribbon as he followed Narcissa out the door. “Or is this year special?”

Narcissa laughed and shook her head, long platinum blond hair dancing around her shoulders. “This is typical behavior for him,” she admitted. “I’m just glad he actually knocks now instead of just bursting into our room. That had led to some embarrassment before we finally convinced him that knocking was necessary.”

Abel chuckled, just imagining the sort of embarrassing that might come from having a young child burst into a room where three adults were entertaining themselves. 

Sirius and Remus were in the family room where a large tree was decorated with glittering ornaments and twinkling lights and a pile of presents tucked under the lowest branches. A pot of tea was on a side table, waiting for everyone to indulge in their morning cup, and Abel curled up on the sofa, tucking his legs next to him as he poured himself a cup of tea. Draco and Harry were sitting next to the tree, and there was a look of wonder on Harry’s face as he ran his hand over a branch, his fingers gliding over the needles. 

“Happy Yule, Cousin Sirius and Tutor Lupin,” greeted Narcissa as she settled in a chair near the tree while Lucius claimed a seat next to Abel. Severus claimed a cup of tea and another chair with a polite nod to them. 

“Happy Yule, Cousin Narcissa, Cousin Lucius, and Master Snape,” replied Sirius with a nod of his head before he grinned and plopped down on the floor next to Harry who giggled at his godfather’s antics.

Narcissa smiled and pulled out her wand, directing gifts to their appropriate recipients. Harry’s eyes widened as the pile seemed to grow next to him, and Abel was willing to bet a lot of those were from Sirius wanting to spoil Harry as was his right. Abel quietly called for a house elf to bring his gifts down from his bag, wanting to hand those out personally, and everyone turned to look at him as he rose to his feet after putting his teacup aside. 

“One of my gifts has a bit of an explanation with it,” he began, handing out small boxes to everyone including Remus and Sirius. Inside each one was a simple silver cuff bracelet that he had commissioned through Gringotts with a variety of charms on it. “These are emergency portkeys for each of you. The activation code is ‘By your leave’, and they will take you directly to Byzantium. Specifically my sister’s throne room. Once you put them on, they will become invisible and undetectable to magic.”

“A priceless gift,” murmured Lucius as he instantly slipped the bracelet on, and he smiled when it vanished. “I can’t even tell I’m wearing it.”

There were other murmurs of delight as the others put theirs on. Remus’ cuff was made out of gold in deference to his current silver allergy. Then Abel picked up a slender box, similar to what shirts came in, and moved to sit next to Harry who twisted around to look at him. “Now before you unwrap this, I want you to know that all involved parties are in agreement.”

“Okay,” Harry said, pulling out the word as if he wasn’t sure he believed Abel at the moment, but he carefully unwrapped the box. His brow creased in confusion as he lifted the lid to see a few pages of parchment inside. Pulling them out, he looked in the box as if searching for something more before putting the empty container aside to focus on the parchment in his hands. 

There was a tense silence as everyone watched Harry reading the parchment, and Abel smiled when Harry’s head suddenly jerked up, emerald eyes wide behind his glasses as he stared at Abel with a fragile hope. “You want to adopt me?”

Abel nodded. “Officially, you would be Prince Hadrian James Potter Vradica, but you would still be able to go by Harry Potter,” he admitted before chuckling. “Your titles in the magical world are still there and would simply be accepted into the House of Vradica…” 

His sentence broke off as he was suddenly on his back from where Harry had literally thrown himself at Abel, clinging to Abel with words pouring from his lips. Smiling, Abel wrapped his arms around Harry, holding the boy close as he carefully sat up again, and he ignored the tears soaking into his shirt. Sirius scooted over and rested a soothing hand on Harry’s back as Draco watched with wide, gray eyes.

After several minutes, Harry sat back, scrubbing his eyes with his sleeve, and Abel chuckled. “I take it you don’t mind being adopted by me?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said with a beaming smile and his voice only slightly hoarse from crying. “I’d like it a lot.”

Smiling, Abel glanced at Lucius. “May I borrow a quill, Lord Malfoy?”

“Of course,” Lucius said before calling for a house elf to bring him a self inking quill. Everyone watched as Abel signed on the spaces indicated throughout the document, initialed where it was needed, and in a flash of magic, the document duplicated itself before the extras flashed away, leaving two copies in Abel’s hands. He smiled and handed one copy to Harry before folding the other up to tuck into his back pocket.

“The other copies are with our lawyer, Gringotts, and the Ministry,” Abel explained at Harry’s curious look. “I’ll send my copy to my sister and your copy we can keep with us.”

Harry nodded and looked at Sirius. “I’m glad you’re okay with this.”

“Ah, Pup, I’d never deny you a home, but I’m still recovering from Azkaban, and Abel can offer you a better life than I can give you right now,” Sirius said with a sad smile as he rubbed Harry’s back. “But he’s already stated that I can live with you for as long as I want and so can Remus, which means we get to be the uncles that spoil you before sending you home to the strict parent.”

Harry nodded in understanding, a smile on his face, before he climbed off of Abel’s lap and turned his attention to the rest of his presents. Abel grinned and climbed to his feet to resume his seat on the couch as he watched everyone finish unwrapping their presents. Severus thanked him profusely for the rare potion ingredients and nearly got lost in his book before he finished unwrapping his presents. Lucius was delighted with his new cane even if he couldn’t hide his wand in it, and Narcissa promptly demanded a hair from everyone there for her new watch. Once the hairs were secure in the back of the watch, she promptly put it on with a smug little smile.

Smiling, Abel curled up with another cup of tea and watched as the rest of the presents were opened. He had his small stack with a few books, some sweets, and a few other things that he rather enjoyed, including some wizarding hair products from Narcissa that were made by Severus, and he couldn’t think of a better way to spend his day than surrounded by family and friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> None of my stories are abandoned. I've just been distracted by RL and original fiction stories.


End file.
